Twoleg
Twolegs is the Clan cat word for humans. They live in the area called Twolegplace, and look after kittypets, as well as dogs and other animals. General Twolegs typically cause trouble for Clan cats, such as in Forest of Secrets, where they scare away many of the fish that feed RiverClan by invading the shores of the river and polluting it, forcing the normally prosperous Clan into near starvation. Another example is throughout the course of Moonrise and through Dawn, where Twolegs impact the Clans' livelihoods in several ways, including poisoning the rabbits on WindClan territory, capturing Clan cats and rogues, and destroying the forest itself, which forces the Clan's to flee the forest for a new territory. When they arrive in their new home, they discover Twolegs with their dogs and sheep. In Starlight, when the cats are exploring their new territory around the lake, Mistyfoot mentions that Twolegs use to come to the forest in Greenleaf to let their kits play in the river. In Twilight, Mistyfoot, Leafpool, Hawkfrost and Blackclaw find a liquid Twoleg substance (supposedly antifreeze) in their territory, and many cats fall ill because of it. In Sunset, they also set fox traps in ThunderClan territory, causing Berrykit to lose part of his tail and Firestar to lose a life. Twolegs are also known as Housefolk, Upwalkers, and Nofurs. Their language seems to come across to Clan cats as angry gibberish, although kittypets seem to understand Twoleg speechFor example, Rusty, Princess and Smudge are aware of their Twoleg names. Or Purdy, who says "Upwalkers called me different names... the Upwalker who had the fire called me Purdy". The Clan cats find their gestures, motives, and habits strange and they do not understand why Twolegs do such things. Structures and Monsters Throughout the series, Twolegs have brought all sorts of strange things into the world of the Clans. Cats regularly see Twolegs sitting in various types of monsters (vehicles such as cars and trucks) and even ones that float on water, which they refer to as water-monsters (boats). They also see Twoleg houses, which is known to them as dens or nests, and feel uncomfortable inside them because of the roof and walls. A few notable Twoleg structures are Barley's barn, the abandoned nest in the ThunderClan lake territory, the Horseplace, Firestar's previous home, Susan and Jacque's home, the greenleaf Twolegplace, and the Halfbridges. Thunderpath The Thunderpath is the Clan term for roads, where Twolegs drive their monsters. Clan cats wonder whether the monsters are living things that swallow Twolegs or not. Twolegplace Twolegplace is the general Clan term for a town, or group of Twoleg nests, or any place a group of Twolegs live. The Twolegplace on ThunderClan's border is home to many Twolegs and their "monsters". That twoleg place is known as Chellford to the Twolegs. The forest Twolegplace was built upon SkyClan's former territory. When the Twolegs built it, SkyClan was forced to leave. Twolegplace is also home to many kittypets, and the evil BloodClan. When the six questing cats (Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Stormfur, and Squirrelpaw) got lost in a Twolegplace, Purdy tried to get them to the sun-drown place, and eventually succeeded. Types of Twolegs Housefolk A kittypet's word for Twolegs, usually referring to their owners. They are much kinder than workfolk, as stated several times by Cody. In Dawn, Leafpool is speaking to Firestar about Cody leaving. Firestar says that she probably misses her housefolk, and Leafpool is surprised to hear her father use a kittypet word. Workfolk Construction workers. They are seen in The New Prophecy series, when they come to tear down the forest. They ride in tree-eaters instead of monsters, and often stray off the Thunderpath. Cutter A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats Notes Category:Twolegs